


Are John and Sherlock gay?

by honeybee_motorcyles



Series: meta fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_motorcyles/pseuds/honeybee_motorcyles
Summary: I might anger people. but this my opinion, sorry for the wrong the mistakes. LOL
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: meta fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640287
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Are John and Sherlock gay?

Gay?

Is Sherlock Holmes from the BBC show gay? No, the straight forward answer is NO. It’s more complicated than a yes or no answer. According to cannon, Sherlock is asexual. However, calling him an Ace isn’t coverage the facts well too. 

I would just come and say, I think Sherlock is a Demisexual. A demisexual person is someone with a desire to be with someone their emotionally attach with. John for instance. 

John was the love of Sherlock’s life even if John seems not t be interested in him at all. I may be a Johnlocker but I don’t see John Watson as gay or even bisexual, sorry. If there is any conciliation John is a One time guy. He wouldn’t admit that, though. 

Unlike in my OTP, Hilson, on the show House MD, House clearly shows he was okay with doing James Wilson. Wilson is gay.

However, I digress, I don’t think that Watson is a closeted either. I didn’t watch season 4 though so… I just read fanfictions a lot of those. John isn't repressed by his religion, unlike Wilson who is. 

Comment down below, tell me if my assessment of John was accurate?


End file.
